reapers_map_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightclub
"The cities were no place to hide from the undead, and a nightclub was no exception, but a paradox creation entity draws four survivors through time and space." - Nightclub description. Nightclub is the second map of the Reapers Map Pack mod and the tenth map overall by F3ARxReaper666. This map was made as a continuation from his 2015 map, Saloon. Both maps were made from ideas given to F3ARxReaper666 by the zombies youtuber, TheRelaxingEnd. Nightclub introduces the following custom perks: Candolier, Nitrogen Cooled, Inciner-Brandy, Nuke-a-Cola, Cashback Cocktail, Magnet Margarita, Blade-O-Rade and Relaxing Tea. It is packed with tons of little easter eggs, has all the features of the Reapers Map Pack mod and also has custom characters you can play as; Russman, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Edward Richtofen. At the time, this map held the record for most perks beating Saloon's record of 23 with 27 perks. There would be 26 perks on solo however because the 27th perk would be Tombstone Soda. As of an update in September 2017 however, Tombstone Soda was updated to be suitable for solo with a much different effect and was renamed Ammer Bull in solo. Wall Weapons * M14 (500 points, Spawn area) * CZ75 (1000 points, Spawn area) * AK74u (1200 points, Alleyway) * STG-44 (1200 points, Alleyway) * FFAR (1400 points, Reception) * UMP45 (1600 points, Nightclub) * HG 40 (1300 points, Catwalk in the Nightclub) * PPSh-41 (2000 points, Sewers) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M14 * AUG * Ak47 * Commando * FFAR * ACR * Scar-H * SMR * STG-44 * Peacekeeper Mark 2 Submachine Guns * AK74u * UMP45 * PPSh-41 * HG 40 * Thompson * Skorpion EVO Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Sniper Rifles * L115 * PSG1 * KSR-29 Light Machine Guns / Machine Guns * Dingo * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Explosives * RPG * China Lake Pistols * CZ75 * RK5 * Mauler Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Rayzorback-118 * Monkey Bombs Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, Reception) * Speed Cola (3000 points, Nightclub) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points, Nightclub) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), Spawn area) * Stamin' Up (2000 points, Nightclub) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, Reception) * Mule Kick (4000 points, Nightclub) * Ammer Bull (Solo) / Tombstone Soda (Co-op) (2000 points, Alleyway) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, Spawn area) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, Reception) * PhD Flopper (2000 points, Toilets) * Banana Colada (3000 points, Nightclub) * No Bear Brew (3000 points, Alleyway) * Repairman Rum (1500 points, Alleyway) * Magnet Margarita (2500 points, Sewers) * Point Crusher (4000 points, Sewers) * Guardian Angel Ale (4000 points, Spawn area) * Blood Bullets (3000 points, Spawn area) * Cashback Cocktail (3000 points, Nightclub) * Pack-a-Box (3000 points, Reception) * Candolier (3500 points, Reception) * Inciner-Brandy (3000 points, Reception) * Downers Delight (2000 points, Nightclub) * Blade-O-Rade (3000 points, Nightclub) * Nitrogen Cooled (2500 points, Alleyway) * Nuke-a-Cola (2500 points, Spawn area) * Relaxing Tea (4000 points, Reception) Locations Mystery Box * In the Spawn area near Electric Cherry * In the Reception area near Candolier and Vulture Aid * In the Nightclub area by the mannequins near Double Tap 2.0 * In the Nightclub area by the mannequins near Stamin' Up Der Wunderfizz * In the middle of the Spawn area * In the Reception area near Inciner-Brandy GobbleGum * In the Spawn area near Blood Bullets * In the Reception area near Relaxing Tea * In the Nightclub near the DJ desk * In the Sewers Easter Eggs Pack a Punch # Go to the Reception area and pick up the Tool Box. # Repair a pipe with this Tool Box in the following locations: * On the Catwalk in the Nightclub area * In the Alleyway * In the Toilets 3. After you have repaired the pipes, you can take the Toilet down to Pack a Punch in the Sewers. Free Rayzorback-118 # Get any weapon Pack a Punched. # Shoot certain bottles in the Bar in the Reception area with your Pack a Punched weapon. See here for a tutorial on showing the exact bottles. # Go and collect your free Rayzorback-118 which spawned right near you in the Reception area. Relaxing Tea # Get any weapon Pack a Punched. # Shoot the 3 RelaxingEnd posters in the following locations and grab the mugs: * In the Alleyway * In the Reception area * In the Sewers 3. Place the mugs on the bench in the Reception area and Relaxing Tea will unlock. Free GobbleGum # Get the Rayzorback-118 from either the mystery box or by completing the little easter egg to get the free one. # Enable the electric or Wunderwaffe-like mode of the Rayzorback-118 and shoot the 3 cables by the DJ desk in the Nightclub area. # Pick up your free GobbleGum from the plant directly beside the desk. Free Perk Slots # Go to the Reception area and leave a tip on the desk. A perk slot drop will then spawn in the Reception area. You can buy unlimited perks slots by doing this. # Zombies at times will drop perk slots also. Masks Longer Sprint Duration # Sprint a particular distance during your game. It is usually unlocked at rounds 8, 9 or 10. When you have completed it, you will hear Samantha laugh. # Go to one of the Mannequins near Double Tap 2.0 in the Nightclub area and take the mask. 50% Extra Damage for Bullets # Get approximately 115 headshots. When you have completed it, you will hear Samantha laugh. # Go to the Mannequin near Stamin' Up in the Nightclub area and take the mask. 40% Resistance to all Damage # Get Relaxing Tea OR go to round 100 manually. # Get a certain amount of kills on round 100. The easiest way to complete this is by using the electric mode on the Rayzorback-118. When you have completed it, you will hear Samantha laugh. # Go to the other Mannequin near Double Tap 2.0 in the Nightclub area and take the mask. Dr. Monty as the Announcer # Shoot 4 powerups in the following locations: * On the rooftop of the building near Electric Cherry * On the rooftop of the building with the power grid in front of Nuke-a-Cola * Near the cupboard in the Bar of the Reception. You must be facing the cupboard to get this one, so stand by Relaxing Tea * In the path directly behind Point Crusher Song # Press F on the CD albums on the ground in the following locations: * Near the CZ75 wall buy in the Spawn area * Around one side of the platform of the Ray Gun trap in the Nightclub area * Near Magnet Margharita and TheRelaxingEnd poster in the Sewers This will play Another World by Korn. Jumpscare # Get a sniper rifle out of the mystery box. # Look at Nikolai in the distance of the side of the Spawn area with the Ambulance. # Kill a zombie and it will turn into a mini George Romero. Main Easter Egg # Unlock Pack a Punch. # Unlock Relaxing Tea and purchase it after you have done so. # Get the Rayzorback-118 by doing the little easter egg or getting it out of the mystery box. (This is NOT needed but is recommended as it can make the boss fight super easy) # Skip to round 100 (by holding aim and use with Relaxing Tea) and grab the gloves off the desk in the Reception area (this can only be seen at round 100). Return to the round you were originally at after you have grabbed the gloves (by holding aim plus use). # Go to Pack a Punch and press F on the barrel in the corner. The gloves should glow green now. # Place the gloves on the 2 wooden logs in the Spawn area. # When you are ready, skip to round 100 and start the boss fight. # The boss will be directly above the start room (you will also be locked in the spawn area during the fight) endless zombies will spawn but will not progress the fight. The boss has three stages and will disappear after each for about 30 seconds, after each stage the zombies will all die and respawn as a new kind of enemy. * First stage will have normal zombies * Second stage will have denizens * Third stage will have a mix of tall and tiny George Romeros from Call of the Dead 9. After the boss is defeated a cutscene will play, teasing a sequel, then a buyable ending can be purchased from a bed that appears after the fight. The buyable ending cost 30000 points. Trivia * The Rainbow Perk Challenge perk order on Nightclub is as follows: # Relaxing Tea # Juggernog # Repairman Rum # Nuke-a-Cola # Vulture Aid # Double Tap 2.0 # Cashback Cocktail # Pack-a-Box # Guardian Angel Ale # Blood Bullets # Banana Colada # Stamin' Up # Downers Delight # Speed Cola # Mule Kick # Candolier # Point Crusher # Nitrogen Cooled # Magnet Margharita # Quick Revive # No Bear Brew # Blade-O-Rade # PhD Flopper # Inciner-Brandy # Electric Cherry # Deadshot Daiquiri # Tombstone Soda * The Reverse Rainbow Perk Challenge perk order on Nightclub is as follows: # Tombstone Soda # Deadshot Daiquiri # Electric Cherry # Inciner-Brandy # PhD Flopper # Blade-O-Rade # No Bear Brew # Quick Revive # Magnet Margharita # Nitrogen Cooled # Point Crusher # Candolier # Mule Kick # Speed Cola # Downers Delight # Stamin' Up # Banana Colada # Blood Bullets # Guardian Angel Ale # Pack-a-Box # Cashback Cocktail # Double Tap 2.0 # Vulture Aid # Nuke-a-Cola # Repairman Rum # Juggernog # Relaxing Tea * The starting pistol can either be the Colt M1911 or the Mauser C96. It's random each game.